


Caught

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione stands by her word, no matter what the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> A/N: Written as a birthday gift for Inell. 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Caught

~

She shut the door quietly, and with one more nervous look about the room, she walked briskly over to the desk and began her search.

Her mouth set in a mulish line that any one of her friends would have recognized, Hermione first opened one drawer, then another, looking for she knew not what, just... something. 

Snape had long ago been cleared, yes, and even Harry believed that he was on their side, but she still wondered. He was a typical Slytherin, on no one's side but his own. She was convinced of that, and she thought she might find some evidence to that effect. 

The drawers yielded nothing of interest, so she moved on to the cabinet, cursing under her breath when it wouldn't open for her. 

She tried several spells, but nothing worked. 

“Perhaps there is a reason it is locked,” a voice said behind her and she almost squealed in shock.

Severus Snape, arms crossed, a look of dark amusement on his face, stood there. 

"Are you here on official Ministry business, Auror Granger?" he asked. 

She straightened up. “I... perhaps,” she said. 

“I see. Then you won’t mind if I contact your superiors to ask them why you’ve dismantled my wards and are searching my property.”

She flushed. “I... erm... I might have exaggerated that bit about official business,” she admitted.

He smirked. “Really,” he said, voice silky. “So you took this upon yourself, did you?”

She dropped her eyes, her silence answer enough. 

“I’m afraid I shall have to contact your superiors, then,” he said, turning as if to go to the Floo.

“No! Please...”

He paused and looked at her once more. “Why shouldn’t I report you?” he asked. “What incentive can you provide me with to not notify them?” 

Her eyes flew up to his. “I... Anything,” she said, meaning it. 

He shook his head. “As reckless as ever,” he chided. “You do not even know what I might demand.”

“I... I don't care,” she said. “They can't know about this.”

He pursed his lips, considering. “So, what are you offering?” he asked finally. 

She gulped. “I don’t have that much money,” she said.

He laughed. “Money would not be good enough anyway, Auror Granger. For this humiliation, there would need to be something more... personal. You have violated my privacy.”

Her eyes widened. “You... want me?” she asked. 

He pursed his lips. “ _Want_ might be a bit of a stretch, but the life of a double spy does not afford a lot of opportunities for pleasures of the flesh. It has been a long time.”

She nodded, flushing as his eyes swept up and down her form. “You can ask anything,” she said quietly. “I'll do anything.”

“How do I know you will not report _me_ later?”

Hermione bristled. “I give you my word,” she said. “I enter into this... association freely. If you don’t say anything to my superiors, I won’t say anything either.”

He smirked. “Very well. Let me see what I am bartering for. Strip.”

She blanched. He raised an eyebrow. “Reneging already?” he asked. 

Hermione straightened her shoulders then, slowly, her hands reached for the buttons on her robes. She undid them quickly, next unfastening her blouse and stepping out of her skirt, managing to maintain some dignity, but then, her courage failed her. 

“Snape...”

“Remove it all,” he said implacably.

She sighed and with a blush, stepped out of her knickers before closing her eyes and unhooking her bra. She placed them on the desk and stood before him, her hands itching to cover herself. She knew better. 

He looked her over slowly and she shivered under his gaze. 

“A veritable bounty you've been hiding beneath those robes, Miss Granger,” he finally said softly. 

She looked up, surprised at the tone in his voice. 

“Just so that we are clear, what exactly are you prepared to... allow me?”

“You can... use me however you want,” she said, voice mostly steady. “As long as you agree not to hurt me, I’m yours for the night. You can’t tell anyone about this, however.”

“I do not derive pleasure from inflicting pain on my partners,” he said. “Very well, I agree to your terms.”

“You... you do?” Hermione asked.

He nodded as he walked towards her, and she swallowed nervously. She’d thought she could go through with this, but now that the time was actually here...

He walked past her and settled in a chair, spreading his legs wide. “Turn around,” he said. 

She did, slowing down when he instructed her to do so. The room was cool, and to her embarrassment, her nipples pebbled. 

“Come here.”

She walked towards him, eyes downcast. 

“Look at me.”

She met his eyes.

“I am not a rapist,” he said. “I like my sexual partners willing and enthusiastic, although, in this case I can settle for willing.”

She blushed.

“On your knees,” he said abruptly, and she blinked before following the instruction.

She found herself eye level with his crotch, which was... growing as she watched.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at his face. “Have you ever done this?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Ron and I...”

He held up a hand. “Please, spare me. As long as I am not likely to find myself on the business end of his wand for this, I do not care. Now, undo my trousers.”

She reached forward, hands shaking as she unbuttoned him. His legs opened to allow her access and she kept her attention trained on her task.

He was larger than Ron, even though he was only half hard, the analytical part of her brain noted. As her fingers brushed his organ, it swelled more, and she swallowed nervously.

“Have you ever performed oral sex?” Snape’s voice was clinical, and for a moment Hermione was grateful for that. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

“Proceed.”

She leaned forward, tentatively licking the tip of his cock, glancing up to see his reaction. 

He was watching her and as she looked, he raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘well?’

She blushed brighter and sucked him into her mouth, sealing her lips around the tip the way she remembered Ron liked. With her hand, she grasped the base, sliding down until her lips met her fingers. 

His bitter flavor burst over her tongue, and she was a bit shocked to find that he didn’t taste half bad.

“I must say, I have never appreciated your oral skills more, Granger.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sucked, her tongue fluttering over him. His breath hitched, and she felt a surge of triumph. 

He swelled larger, and she pulled back, her lips stretched wide around him. His hips surged forward, following her mouth and she gagged slightly. He froze.

“Stop.”

Surprised, she pulled off. “Did I do something wrong...?”

“No. You were... adequate.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s enough of your mouth for now. Stand up and go to my desk.”

Embarrassed that she hadn’t minded his taste, and pleased that she’d passed some sort of test, Hermione nodded and walked over to the desk. 

“Lean over.”

She did so, feeling incredibly exposed. 

She jumped when she felt the brush of his robes against the back of her thigh. 

“Spread your legs,” he whispered in her ear, his voice playing havoc with her nerves. 

She obeyed, stifling a noise as long fingers probed her, finding moisture. 

“You liked being on your knees?” he asked as his finger explored her folds, his other hand reaching around to cup the weight of her breast and brush her nipple.

She didn’t answer.

Teeth grazed her shoulder and she gasped. 

“I asked you a question,” he said, voice low and dark. “Did you enjoy being on your knees, sucking me?”

“I...” 

He continued. “I have never seen you look better. Lips stretched wide, my cock sliding down your throat... I would be lying if I said I had never wondered how you’d look in that position...”

She moaned as he hit a sensitive spot, rolling her hips in appreciation.

“Why, Granger, such wanton behavior. What would your colleagues say if they saw you now? Leaning over my desk being finger fucked by your greasy git of a professor.”

She moaned. “Gods...”

He pulled his fingers from her.

“Turn around.”

She pushed up using her hands, turning around to face him. His eyes caught her, and she looked down, embarrassed for a moment. 

“And I thought Gryffindors were brave,” he murmured. 

Her head snapped up and she glared at him. 

He smirked. “So predictable,” he purred, leaning forward, his fingers once again spearing her. 

She closed her eyes and leaned further back, legs going weak as his fingers worked their magic. 

She was dripping and she was aching and she was in trouble. He clearly knew his way around a woman’s body, and she wondered how she’d thought she could remain in control. 

He stopped what he was doing, and her eyes opened just in time to see him lift her up so that she was sitting on the edge of desk. She moaned as she felt the blunt head of his cock nudging her entrance.

“Please...”

“Please what?” he hissed, his lips edging her ear, lank hair falling in her face. “Say it.”

“Fuck me,” she said, voice low, needy.

He slid in, plunging deep, and she arched her back in response. He hadn’t removed his clothes, and the brush of his robes was intensely erotic against her skin as he began fucking her with long, firm strokes. 

Almost unconsciously, her legs wrapped around his waist, and she started meeting him thrust for thrust.

The smell of spice and musk and potions that she’d always associated with him surrounded her and she clutched at his back, begging with her body for more. He responded, hauling her closer as his lips parted and he fucked her in earnest.

Clenching her inner muscles around him, she smiled as he groaned and speeded up his thrusts even more in response. 

His finger insinuated itself between them and she gasped, then keened as he flicked her clit, sending her careening over the edge. She came, her walls clenching and rippling around him, dragging his orgasm from him. 

He managed a few more shallow thrusts even as he emptied inside her, finally grinding himself between her legs before collapsing against her, breathing hard.

A few moments later, he pulled away slowly, and she felt oddly bereft. 

Looking down at her, Snape smiled, a genuine smile that made Hermione catch her breath. 

“Well, Miss Granger, you kept your bargain,” he said. “You may go, and I shall keep your confidence.” 

That was it? He was going to just let this go? After all the trouble she’d gone to for this? Taking a deep breath she smiled. “I believe I said _all night_ ,” she said. “There are several hours left. I always thought that Slytherins got their money’s worth.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You mean...”

She shrugged. “That was... enjoyable. And a bargain is a bargain. We Gryffindors stick by our word.”

His eyes gentled for a moment before he turned away. 

“Very well. Far be it from me to argue. Since you are determined to pay your full debt, retrieve your clothes and follow me.”

Hermione hopped down off the desk, Summoning her clothes before following him to his private quarters. And if she had a bit of a spring in her step she figured she was behind him, he would never know.

After all, it had taken five tries to get caught; she wasn’t giving up on her goal now that she was this close. 

~


	2. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping her word leads Hermione to have some interesting experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is part three of a story that began with [Caught](http://community.livejournal.com/pantymelts/51037.html) and was continued in [Caught Up](http://community.livejournal.com/pantymelts/51323.html). It is also the bunny that wouldn't die, and it's taken over two slash writers. We're hoping it will jump to a bona fide het writer soon, but in the meantime we appear to be stuck with it. *g*
> 
> Betas: Sevfan and Alisanne. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Caught Out

~

Caught in the throes of her dream, Hermione moaned as Severus licked the shell of her ear even as he plunged deep, all the while whispering dirty things to her...

She woke with a moan spilling from her lips, and for a moment she wondered why she was alone. Then, she remembered. There was a good reason she was aching in places she hadn't known she could. It felt so good, though. 

_Wish I hadn’t had to leave. Maybe next time_...

She stopped that thought before it started. No use planning for something that might never happen. She had made her interest clear, it was his turn now. She wondered if he would do anything but retreat back into his dour shell. 

Allowing herself a bit longer of a lie in, she finally slipped out of bed, starting the shower with a wave of her hand before stepping under the pulsing spray. 

One thing she hadn’t counted on was her body’s intense response to him. It had only been a few hours since she’d left him and already she was clamoring for more. 

She washed quickly and, after spelling herself dry, checked out her arse in the mirror. 

It was decorated by long, finger shaped bruises and she smiled slightly when she saw them. It would take days for them to fade, and in the meantime she would have some tangible proof that it had actually happened. 

Unless Severus showed up sometime...

Shaking her head at that unlikely occurrence, she gathered her hair into a ponytail and after dressing quickly, fixed herself a cup of tea. She drank it fast and, with a sigh, stepped into the Floo to report to work. 

~

“Granger?”

Hermione spun to see her direct supervisor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, coming towards her. She smiled.

“Hello, sir. You needed me?”

He nodded. “I have an assignment for you. Report to my office in fifteen minutes.”

Curious, she was at his office in ten, taking a moment to smooth her hair down before knocking briskly on the door. 

“Come in!”

She entered, and the breath was knocked from her as she saw Severus sitting there. 

“Ah, Granger. You’re early,” said Shacklebolt, a rather large grin on his face. “You remember Professor Snape, of course.”  
   
Hermione stared at her superior – had he just _winked_ at her? Her gaze moved to Snape, who was seated in a chair opposite the desk, looking up at her inscrutably. Something was amiss; she could feel it. She replied, nodding slowly, “Professor.”  
   
“Auror Granger.”  
   
Hermione looked back to Shacklebolt. He was still wearing that idiotic smile, and he rarely, if ever, smiled while on the job. There was most definitely something going on here, but what? That’s what Hermione wanted to know. But then it hit her, right smack in the face. Snape! That dirty, rotten, no-good, low-down Slytherin snake had told! Shacklebolt knew; he was privy to what she had done – from the illegal entry of Snape’s office on numerous occasions, to… Hermione gasped. Surely he wouldn’t have gone that far! Hermione dared to look at Shacklebolt again, and there was only one conclusion she could draw. That grin meant only one thing, that he knew it _all_. She went weak in the knees at the thought.  
   
“Granger!” shouted Shacklebolt. “Are you listening to me?”  
   
She blushed. “Sorry, sir. You were saying?”  
   
He held up a pale violet slip of paper. “The boys over in Law Enforcement need me to settle a little dispute for them.” He rolled his eyes. “It shouldn’t take long. In the meantime, Granger, I’d like you to escort Professor Snape out, and then meet me back here when you’re through.”  
   
Hermione looked askance at her boss. “I’m quite sure that Professor Snape knows his way out,” she replied in cool tones, “sir.”  
   
“Do it anyway,” Shacklebolt snapped. Turning to Severus, he said, “Thanks for your help, Professor. You’ve been a veritable fountain of information. Goodbye.”  
   
Hermione cringed. Oh gods, a fountain; this was not good. She turned on her heel and walked briskly out of the office, and was dismayed to find that Snape was right behind. She stopped short.  
   
“Look,” she said. “Find your own way out.”  
   
“Tut, tut, Auror Granger. Disobeying a direct order? I am shocked,” remarked Snape. “Perhaps I should call Kingsley back.”  
   
Hermione fixed Snape with an icy glare. “No, you’ve said quite enough for one day. If you insist, then, follow me.”  
   
Severus looked at Hermione quizzically, and then followed. “Would you care to enlighten me? What is it I am supposed to have said to him?”  
   
“Spare me the innocent act, Professor. You know what I mean.”  
   
“I can assure you, I don’t.”  
   
Hermione spun around and faced Snape. “You told him everything, you bastard!”  
   
“If you are referring to the potions, yes, I did.”  
   
“Not bloody potions!” she shouted. When people in the corridor turned to see what the commotion was, she lowered her voice. “About what I did… and what happened afterwards.”  
   
“I gave you my word that I would keep silent.”  
   
“Meaningless,” spat Hermione, who then turned toward the lifts.  
   
Severus grabbed her arm, holding her still. He said in a dangerous tone, “I gave my word. I did not betray your trust.”  
   
The look on his face was quite frightening, and Hermione gulped. _Had she been wrong_? “Well then, why was Shacklebolt smiling like that? He never smiles.”  
   
“How in damnation would I know? He was grinning like a simpleton when I arrived to examine the potions.”  
   
“Potions?”  
   
“Yes, the potions that the Ministry laboratory was unable to identify. Incompetent nitwits.”  
   
“Oh,” Hermione said meekly. “The lift is here. We should go.”  
   
They made their way into the crowded lift, working their way to the back. “I believe you have something to say to me,” said Severus quietly into Hermione’s ear.  
   
“Not here,” she replied. “Please.”  
   
The lift seemed to take forever to reach the Atrium. Creaking and clanging, it stopped on every floor, allowing more and more people on, until Hermione and Severus were squeezed into a corner. Hermione gave a little gasp as she felt a hand rubbing her backside, squeezing it firmly. Every one of her bruises seemed to come to life. She dared not look up at him, but kept her eyes straight ahead.  
   
When at last they reached their destination, they allowed everyone else to disembark, before making their way to a quiet spot.  
   
“Well?” asked Severus, who stood with his arms folded, glaring at Hermione.  
   
Her eyes downcast, she said, “I seem to have jumped to conclusions, Severus. Please accept my apologies.” Finally looking up, she asked, “Can you ever forgive me?”  
   
He held her regard for a while, his face betraying no emotion. “I shall think about it. If I accept, you will have to do much better than that. I will expect a _full_ apology. Good day, Auror Granger.” With that, he turned and swept away.  
   
Hermione walked numbly back to the lifts, allowing herself to be carried along by the crowd. She would have missed her floor, had it not been for one of the cleaners who gave her a nudge just before the golden grille closed. She felt like such a fool. How could she have done such a thing? He had called her _Auror Granger_ , and it had hurt.  
   
 _What did you expect, you stupid cow_? she chided herself. With a sigh, she knocked on Shacklebolt’s door and then entered.  
   
“Sit down, Granger.”  
   
“If I may ask, sir, what was Professor Snape doing here?” she asked.  
   
“There were some potions that we couldn’t figure out, so I asked him to have a look. He got it all worked out in no time. Knew he would. It’s all in here – your next assignment. Have a look at this, and if you have any questions, let me know.”  
   
Hermione took the file and stood to leave. “One more thing. You seem to be in a good mood today, sir.”  
   
Shacklebolt’s eyes sparkled. “I just found out last night that my wife is pregnant.”  
   
“Congratulations! Did you share your good news with Professor Snape, by any chance?”  
   
“Snape? Hell, no. He might be a genius when it comes to his work, but his people skills leave a lot to be desired. I didn’t fancy him rolling his eyes at my news. You know how he is.”  
   
 _I’m beginning to_ , thought Hermione. She nodded and went back to her office, flopping down in her chair.  “But I have a lot more to learn,” she said aloud. “I just hope I get the chance.”

~

_Coward!_ she castigated herself three days later. The more she had thought about it, the more ashamed she was of the way she’d acted. 

Snape had actually been pleasant, almost teasing, until she had accused him of breaking her confidence and betraying her.

She heaved a deep sigh. She’d contemplated going to him, but was too embarrassed to. Although, something told her that the _full apology_ he would extract from her would be quite exciting for both of them. 

Eyeing her inbox, she squared her shoulders. She had far too much work to do to be mooning over anyone, even if he was a devastatingly effective lover. Not that she would ever have a chance to experience that again...

A knock on her door distracted her from her morose thoughts. 

“Come in.”

Dean Thomas stuck his head around the door frame. “Hermione, Shacklebolt is looking for you. He wants you in his office.”

“I’ll be right there,” she said, gathering up her reports. 

She hesitated as when she reached his door, recalling for a moment the last time she’d been in this position, and wishing that she could relive that encounter. _No wonder Time-Turners are restricted._

Knocking, she was told to enter and she did. Kingsley was alone and she stifled her disappointment. _Silly! Why would he return? You chased him off for good..._

“Granger. Good. Come in.” 

She entered and sat when she was invited to. 

_Is there any way to properly apologize for what I said? I don’t blame him for staying away..._

“Granger! Hermione!”

She blinked, looking up at Kingsley. “Sir?”

“Are you all right? You’ve been quite distracted lately. Maybe you need to see if Snape has a Concentration Potion with him.”

She gaped at him. 

He shook his head. “You haven’t heard a word I said, have you?” he asked. “Am I going to have to relieve you of duty?”

“No, sir,” she said, sitting up straight. “I’m fine.”

“Good. Well, just help Snape and everything will be fine.”

She blanched. “Help... Snape?”

Kingsley nodded. “Yes. And he should be in your office waiting for you right now, actually.”

She stood up abruptly. “Right now?”

Kingsley nodded. “Yes, I told him I would brief you and have you meet him there in a few...” but Hermione was already out the door. 

Kingsley shrugged. “Well she might be scattered, but at least she’s enthusiastic,” he muttered.

~  
   
She flung open the door to her office, not surprised to see Snape, his feet up on her desk, thumbing through a book. 

Frowning, she looked more closely at what he was holding. 

“That’s my personal notebook!” she exclaimed, pushing the door shut behind her. 

He raised an eyebrow but did not look up at her. 

“Indeed, it is. Good to see your eyes are sharp. This is a reassuring quality in an Auror.”

“How dare you...?”

At that he sat forward, pulling his feet off the desk, and closing the book with a snap. “How dare I search your desk and peruse your personal papers?” he asked, voice silky. 

She flushed. “That was different.”

“Really? In what way?”

“I wasn’t _really_ invading your privacy....”

He held up a hand. “Spare me your, no doubt, specious arguments, Auror Granger. Invasion of privacy is not a matter of degrees.”

“I...” She stumbled to a stop. “You’re right, of course,” she said softly.

He sat back. “And you forced me to this,” he continued. 

“What?”

He smirked. “Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, courageous. Where is your courage? Not a word from you in three days. A shocking lack of manners it is, given the apology that you owe me.”

She swallowed hard. He was so right! “Severus, I have already apologized for accusing you of breaking your word,” she said, eyes meeting his squarely. “I have no excuse for my behavior, and I throw myself on your mercy and ask for your forgiveness.”

He smiled and she shivered. “Mercy?” he asked softly. “You should know better, Auror Granger.”

She nodded. “Right again,” she said. “I require no mercy, and I am prepared to make whatever reparations you require as long as you forgive me.”

He stood, walking around the desk, finally coming to a stop in front of her. “Ah, there’s the Gryffindor,” he said, “foolishly making promises that she doesn’t know that she can keep.”

She tilted her head back to look into his face. “I’ll keep them.”

“We’ll see. Strip.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“I might, once you strip.”

Hermione pulled out her wand to set Locking and Silencing Charms, but was shocked when Snape took the wand from her hand. 

“No,” he said, his mouth close to her ear. “Leave it. That will be part of my reparations.”

She gulped. It was late in the day, yes, but there were still plenty of people about, any one of whom could demand entry. 

“Strip,” he commanded again.

She closed her eyes. What had she gotten herself into?

Slowly, her hands went to her robes, removing them and then her skirt, shirt, bra and knickers. When the clothes had all been draped over the chair, she looked at him. 

His eyes glittered as he took in her pebbled nipples and the flush of her skin. He circled her slowly, his robes billowing just enough to brush her ankles as he walked. He stopped when he was behind her and leaned in. 

“Yes, I might forgive you, if you manage to take everything I do to you now without making a sound.” He smiled as she stifled a noise of protest. “I noticed how loud you are in the throes of passion, and I quite enjoyed your moans, but this time, let’s see if you can take a good fucking without making too much noise, hm?”

She nodded shakily. Gods, he was a bastard!

“I shall retain my clothes as someone might walk in at any minute and I have no desire to display myself to any of your coworkers.”

She moaned low in her throat. 

“You like that,” he observed. “Good to know. Now, walk over to the desk and lean over it, facing the door.”

She did as she was instructed, hands shaking before she splayed them on the desk. He circled behind her and she heard the rustle of parting clothing.

“Quite the wanton display, Granger,” he murmured. “Let’s see how eager you are, shall we?”

An agile hand worked its way down her stomach and parted her folds, stroking slowly, mesmerizingly. 

“Merlin,” she sighed. 

“I’m honored,” he answered, voice velvet soft, “but I’m afraid not. And you appear to be _very_ eager. You’ve been wet since walked in here, haven’t you?”

She rolled her hips in response to his probing fingers. “Please...”

“Begging already? It’s far too soon for that.”

Hermione bit her lip as his thumb brushed her clit. 

“If I recall correctly, you like _this_ , do you not?” he asked, smiling as her breathing hitched with a twist of his fingers.

“Fuck...”

She jumped as he nipped lightly at her ear. “Language, Auror! What would your coworkers or your supervisor say if they heard that word coming out of your mouth?”

“S-sorry,” stuttered Hermione.  
   
“Don’t be sorry; be quiet,” replied Snape sharply. ‘You will only speak when I give you permission.”  
   
Hermione nodded her agreement. He continued to rub her clit as he spoke, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. _Damn him_ , she thought. _He knows exactly where to touch me. How am I ever going to do this_?  
   
Snape moved forward, brushing his hard cock against her arse. “Have you dreamt of me since we last met?”  
   
Hermione nodded.  
   
“And in these dreams, did I fuck you?” As if to accent his words, he plunged two fingers inside Hermione, probing deeply.  
   
Once again, she nodded.  
   
“How many times have you played with yourself since I fucked you?”  
   
This time, Hermione shook her head.  
   
“Surely you don’t expect me to believe that a little _whore_ such as yourself has not masturbated to the memory of my cock fucking her tight little fanny? How many times? Answer me.”  
   
“I… I don’t know,” replied Hermione meekly. “It was too often to count. And I’m not a whore.”  
   
“Oh, but you are, my dear,” Snape purred, his velvet voice washing over her. “Shall we examine the facts? You fingered your clit so often this past week that you can’t even tell me how many times. I am quite sure that you even did it right here at your desk, too. Hardly the actions of a chaste young woman.  
   
“Your backside still bears my marks, marks that you refused to let me heal. How many times have you looked at the bruises and remembered how they got there?  
   
“Here you are, at this very moment, lying naked across your desk, just waiting for me to take you, knowing full well that anyone could walk in and see you. What would Shacklebolt think if he found his star Auror getting fucked by her former professor? Hmm, one word comes to mind.”  
   
As he spoke, Severus took out his cock and plunged deep into Hermione with such force, that she had to grab hold of the desk for support. It was all that she could do not to cry out.  
   
“Whore,” he said. Bending forward, so that he could whisper in her ear, he murmured, “Say it. Tell me that you’re a whore. _My_ whore.”  
   
The tiniest of moans escaped her lips. _His_ whore. If that was what he wanted, then that was what she would be, propriety be damned. “Yes, Severus, I’m your whore,” she said, panting. “Anything that you say.”  
   
She thrilled when she heard him growl, pushing back to meet his thrusts eagerly. She was climbing nearer and nearer to orgasm, when voices brought her rudely back down to earth.  
   
“Shacklebolt! I was just coming to fetch you. I need you to take a look at something.”  
   
“Be right there, Williams. I just want a quick word with Granger,” replied Kingsley.  
   
Hermione made to get up off the desk, turning to look at Severus, the panic clear in her deep brown eyes.  
   
Severus quickly pushed her back down, thrusting into her hard. “Stay where you are,” he said quietly but forcefully.  
   
“But he’s going to come in!” she said as loudly as she dared. “Please! Lock the door.”  
   
“I think not,” answered Severus coolly as he continued fucking Hermione. “The door will remain unlocked as part of my reparations, as I told you.”  
   
“Bastard,” Hermione dared to say.  
   
“We have established that fact, yes.”  
   
“No, it’s urgent. Granger can wait, Kingsley. You’ll want to see this for yourself.”  
   
“Well, all right then,” he replied.  
   
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she heard the footsteps get farther and farther away. A light nip on her ear brought her back. 

“Now, where were we?” Severus asked, thrusting steadily. “Ah yes, I believe I was testing to see if you can come silently.”

Another tiny mewl escaped her as he sped up.

“Shhh,” he hushed her. “You don’t want anyone investigating, do you?” As he spoke she could feel a finger probing where their bodies were so closely joined.

_What is he...? Oh!_

Warm slipperiness spread through her arse, easing the way for his finger, which was now undulating inside her. She couldn’t believe how good it felt as he was fucking her.

“Oh, Gods,” she moaned. 

“Well, if you persist in saying that...” He pushed his cock deeper, brushing against a spot inside her which made her gasp, and she arched towards him hard. 

“You’re close,” he whispered. “I can feel you, clenching me so tight.... Come, Hermione. Come for me.”

Her orgasm seemed to emanate from her center, spreading through her body in a wave of pleasure so intense that she felt as though she were flying. Her fingernails gouged holes in her desk, and she fought to remain silent as ecstasy shook her to the core. 

Severus held himself still, eyes closed as her body tried to milk him for all it was worth, and only when her clenching muscles began to relax did he begin moving again, thrusting as she began to come down from her high. 

“Severus...” she whispered. 

“Incredible,” he murmured. Then, he went rigid, a low moan spilling from his lips as he finally came inside her in thick pulses. He pushed himself slightly deeper before collapsing atop her, fine tremors shaking his body. 

As Hermione lay there on her desk, trying to regain her ability to breathe, she reveled in the weight of his body covering her; even his buttons digging into her back felt good. 

Suddenly she heard someone outside her door. 

“Thanks for that information, Williams,” Kingsley said. 

Horrified, Hermione raised her head to see her door opening.

“Sev...”

“Shhh!” he hushed her. 

“Granger?” Kingsley called, poking his head around the door frame. 

Hermione closed her eyes, her mortification complete. 

Kingsley walked in, looking around. 

“That’s odd, I thought they would both still be here,” he muttered as if to himself. Then, with a shrug, he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Severus raised himself off Hermione, refastening his trousers and avoiding her eyes. 

She turned and looked at him. “What did you do?” she asked. 

“A Notice-Me-Not Spell,” he said. 

“Thank you,” she said, low and sincere. 

“Well, I could hardly allow myself to be caught in such a compromising position,” he said. 

She smiled. “Certainly not,” she agreed. She hesitated, then asked, “So, now that we... had sex, do you forgive me?”

A small smirk graced his features. “I consider your debt to me to be paid,” he said. Summoning her clothes, he handed them to her. 

Hermione dressed quickly, trying not to blush as he watched her movements with interest. Once she was fully clothed, he moved towards the door. 

“Incidentally, your journal was interesting reading, Auror Granger.”

Hermione's mouth dropped open. “You... that was...”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “If you feel that I have somehow invaded your privacy, you are welcome to come to me to demand reparations. My door remains accessible to you.” 

Without a backward glance, he left, and Hermione sank into her chair, her legs unable to hold her up any longer. 

The gauntlet had definitely been thrown down. She remembered his earlier taunts about her lack of bravery.

_Time to display some Gryffindor courage, I think!_ She smiled slowly. Severus wouldn't know what hit him. 

~


	3. Caught off Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come for Severus to pay for his sins

Title: Caught Off Guard  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/) & [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Word Count: 6358  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
Genre: Erotica  
Warnings: Oral, anal, toys, het  
Summary: The time has finally come for Severus to pay for his sins.  
A/N: This is part four of a story that began with [ Caught](http://community.livejournal.com/pantymelts/51037.html) and was continued in[ Caught Up](http://community.livejournal.com/pantymelts/51323.html) and then [ Caught Out](http://community.livejournal.com/pantymelts/51533.html). What can we say – we’re caught in a web of het…  
Thanks to r_grayjoy for the title. The help was very much appreciated!  
Beta: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/) & [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  


**Caught Off Guard**

Hermione lay in bed that night, reliving the day’s events over and over in her mind. With Snape’s words whispering in her ear, sleep was the furthest thing from her mind. He had called her a whore, _his whore_. Under any other circumstances, the appellation would have earned the speaker a swift hexing or a slap, but from Severus’ mouth… Hermione shivered. _What was it about the man that made her cede to his will_? She was as a lump of clay, waiting to be shaped and molded by his hands, bent in whatever direction took his fancy.

_Those hands_ … Hermione stopped mid-thought and rose from her bed, walking swiftly to the window and settling herself in the window seat. Gazing out over the moonlit garden, she contemplated her obsession. She had come to realize that what had started out as a fascination had become much more than that. Severus was all she thought about: his body, his words, what they had done to each other, and what they might do in the future, what pleasures he could bring to her, and she to him. He was the last thing on her mind as she drifted off into Severus-filled dreams, and the first when she opened her eyes in the morning. Yes, Hermione knew that she had become obsessed, and what was worse, so did he. Severus had read her journal, her last entry revealing all. It discomfited her to know that he was aware of her state of mind. Did he think her a foolish child, mooning over a crush? Hermione couldn’t bear the thought that he would see her as anything less than a woman, a fully-grown woman, with very strong wants and desires, intelligent and capable, his equal.

Hermione sighed and padded into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. It was useless trying to sleep. As she sat, cradling the hot mug in her hands, she pondered where this association with Severus was taking her. It was interfering with her work; Shacklebolt had even threatened to relieve her of duty. She could _not_ let that happen.

And then there was Harry and Ron. They loathed Snape, even after he had been absolved of all wrongdoings after the war. The fact that he had been loyal and faithful to the Order meant nothing to her two best friends. Every now and then, Snape’s name had come up in conversation over the years, and it immediately brought out the worst in Harry and Ron. It seemed that they only remembered every nasty word, every misdeed, choosing to ignore anything good that Severus had done. Hermione cringed at the thought of how they would react if they knew of her association with the man. And even though she and Ron had split amicably months ago, she knew that Ron would not take kindly to the thought of Snape taking a place in her bed.

Her parents! What would they say if they knew what she had done? She had always been the good girl, the one who always did what she had been told. She had worked hard throughout the years and proved herself to them. If her clandestine affair with Severus were exposed, the disgrace would be unbearable. Her parents might be Muggles, but Hermione had taught them enough about the wizarding world to know that their daughter should not be in the company of an ex-spy and Death Eater. They would never accept his presence in their daughter’s life on any level.

If she continued to see Severus in secret, what kind of a life would it be? She would be condemned to living in the shadows, a life of stealth and lies. Was that what she wanted for herself?

She couldn’t risk everything for the sake of a fuck, even if that fuck was the best she knew she would ever have. She knew that Severus was expecting her to claim her _reparations_ , and Merlin knew that she wanted to do just that more than anything, but she couldn’t. For the sake of everything she cherished, she was going to do the thing that a proper, loyal Gryffindor would do – stop seeing Severus.

Glancing up at the clock, Hermione muttered, “Bollocks.” She arose and headed for the shower to get ready for, what would no doubt be, a very long day.

Hermione found that forgetting about Severus was easier said than done, and her mind drifted to him every chance it got. She found sleep easily that first night, but in her dreams, her reparations played out, just how she had imagined they would. She had awoken the next morning in a state of such arousal, that she had no choice but to masturbate, hoping to find some release. But she found little; the touch of her own hand was not enough and it only left her craving more.

Her day was more of the same. She tried so very hard to concentrate on her work, and at times she succeeded, but the second her guard went down, there was Severus, insinuating his way in anew.

For as much as her day had been similar, her evening was anything but. She had just arrived in her flat, anxious for a long hot soak, when a knock came on her door. Not expecting anyone, she moved quickly to see who it was.

“Surprise!” cried Harry and Ron in unison.

“What are you two doing here? Had we arranged a meeting?” asked Hermione.

Harry moved into the flat and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. “Nope. We haven’t seen you in a while, so we decided to surprise you. We brought Chinese take-away.”

“We got all your favourites, too, ‘Mione,” added Ron, grinning widely. “Hope you haven’t eaten.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile. “No, I haven’t. Come through to the kitchen, then.”

Over the delicious food, which Harry ate, Ron devoured, and Hermione picked at, they caught up with each other’s news. Harry recounted the antics of some of his more lively students at Hogwarts, while Ron regaled them with tales of his life on the road with the Cannons. Hermione was unusually quiet, so much so that Harry commented.

“Is everything all right, Hermione? You don’t seem yourself.”

“I’m fine, Harry. My life just isn’t as exciting as the both of yours,” she replied.

Harry snorted. “I’m a mere teacher, whereas, you, on the other hand, are an Auror. The top in your field, too, I might add. You _have_ to have something exciting going on in your life – it’s part of the job.”

Hermione blushed. “No, really. I don’t.”

“C’mon, ‘Mione. Harry’s right,” said Ron. “Tell us about one of your cases.”

“Look, there is nothing to tell. My days are pretty much routine. More often than not, the tips we receive are a complete waste of time. There are still plenty of paranoid witches and wizards out there who think someone’s cast a Dark spell on their broom, or that the next Voldemort is lurking down at their local, just waiting to rise to power. And it’s all a load of poppycock. Being an Auror can be downright boring at times.”

“You expect us to believe that?” asked Ron, rolling his eyes.

“Yes!” answered Hermione quickly.

“What is it you’re not telling us?” asked Harry. “I get the feeling you’re hiding something.”

“I am not hiding anything,” she replied curtly. Hermione then stood and began gathering up the dishes, the plates and cutlery clinking loudly together. “Oh believe whatever you want! You two are impossible. I’m going to put the kettle on.”

Harry and Ron looked at one another, perplexed at Hermione’s reaction. Ron nodded to Harry, who then arose, saying, “Here, let me make the tea. You sit down.”

Hermione complied, and as she sat, Ron began to chatter cheerily away, while Harry set out the mugs. Soon, the three friends were sharing a laugh over Fred and George’s latest escapades.

The tension relieved, Ron poured the tea, while Harry gave out the fortune cookies. Tossing one to Hermione, he said, “Okay, let me guess – you will meet a tall, dark stranger.”

Hermione, surprised by Harry’s choice of words, was about to reply, when Ron cut her off. “Oh ho! I think she’s already met him. What do you make of that, Harry?” Ron pointed at his own neck, and then nodded towards her.

Hermione’s hands snapped up to her collar, quickly buttoning up. She had been careful at work to keep her neck covered with a Glamour, but she had forgotten all about it once she got home.

“Why, Hermione Granger! That’s quite a love bite you’ve got there,” exclaimed Harry.

“No, it isn’t,” she quickly said.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Please. Ron and I both saw it. You’re seeing someone, aren’t you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Hermione, we’re your best friends. You have to tell us,” said Ron.

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” she retorted. “More tea, anyone?”

“Don’t change the subject. Is it one of your fellow Aurors?” asked Harry.

“No.”

“Okay, then, how about someone at the Ministry?”

“I told you both that I don’t want to talk about this,” said Hermione firmly.

Harry, ignoring her request, continued on, listing possible places where the mystery man could be from while Hermione just glared at him.

“Wait a minute, Harry. Maybe it isn’t a bloke at all. Maybe it was a _girl_ who gave it her,” offered Ron, waggling his eyebrows lasciviously.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, Ronald, grow up. I know that’s your little fantasy, but you know bloody well that I’m not a lesbian. You’ve had your fun, so can we please talk about something else?”

Ron looked mildly disappointed. “We’ll get to the bottom of this somehow. I know, we’ll eliminate all the men who it couldn’t be.”

“The first name that comes to mind,” said Harry, “someone that it could never, ever be, is Snape.”

Hermione’s breath caught at the mention of his name.

“Eww, Harry! Of course it isn’t him. Hermione wouldn’t stoop so low as to go with that greasy bastard.”

Harry shivered. “Just the thought of it… seeing him naked. It’s disgusting.”

Hermione’s temper was building with each word.

“Can you imagine what he’d be like in bed? Barking out orders to the poor woman, criticizing her every move…”

Harry laughed. “I bet he’s a virgin. What woman would want to go with him? She’d have to be pretty desperate.”

“No, you mean he’d have to pay her,” added Ron. “Maybe one of those cheap sluts from the back of Knockturn Alley.”

“ENOUGH!” Hermione slammed her fist on the table, shocking both Harry and Ron into silence. “I want you both out of here this instant.”

“We we’re just teasing you, ‘Mione,” said Ron. “We didn’t mean any harm.”

“No, we didn’t,” added Harry contritely.

“Leave. Now.” The look in her eyes was dangerous.

Harry gulped. “I think we should go, Ron. We’re sorry, Hermione.” With that, they both Disapparated, leaving her alone.

Hermione was shaking with rage. How dare they talk about Severus like that! They had been unbelievably cruel, not caring a whit for her feelings. They had continued with their little game, even after she had repeatedly asked them to stop. Right at that moment, she had a very hard time remembering why they were her best friends.

“And to think I took your feelings into consideration,” she muttered to herself. “To hell with everyone else. I think it’s time I started doing what _I_ want.” And what she wanted was Severus.

Hermione awoke the following morning with a smile on her lips. She lingered in bed, stretching languidly as she contemplated what was to come. It was going to be divine, she just knew it. She would run her errands, and then relax a bit before she got ready to see Severus. Hermione rolled over, hugging her pillow. _See Severus_ , how she loved the sound of that. Tonight couldn’t come fast enough for her liking, and, glancing at the clock, she sprung out of bed to set her plans in motion.

Muggle London had been the ideal place to find it – the perfect dress for seduction. Walking into the little boutique, she had known it was exactly what she had been searching for the moment she laid eyes on it. She slipped the silky garment on and admired herself in the mirror. It was perfection, right down to the colour – a dark, rich, Slytherin green. Oh yes, Severus wouldn’t know what hit him.

On the way home she passed a Muggle specialty sex shop and, on a whim, she walked in. When she left a few minutes later with a package tucked away in her robes, which she had Transfigured into a coat for her shopping trip, she smiled to herself. She intended to really surprise Severus this evening.

Hermione took a long soak in a tub full of delicately scented bubbles, and after patting herself dry, applied cream to her whole body so that her skin would be soft to the touch. As she rubbed the lotion on her legs, she noticed the faint beginnings of stubble. That would not do! Picking up her wand, she quickly spelled away the offending hair, stopping to notice herself in the mirror. On a whim, she Vanished her pubic hair as well, leaving herself hairless from the neck down. Her hand immediately slipped between her legs and felt the velvety smoothness of her vulva, and she gasped as her fingers brushed her clit. In the mirror she could just see her dusky lips peeking out from her folds, and it was all she could do not to make herself come. Hermione had vowed to reserve that pleasure for Severus, and had so far abstained, but her willpower was weakening by the minute.

Deciding that she liked her new look, she set about pinning up her hair so that it was artfully arranged in a chignon, with curls softly framing her face, and then applied just a touch of makeup to enhance her features. Satisfied, she then turned her attention to her dress.

It was a wrap dress made of a silky jersey material, and depending upon how it was tied, it could be very demure or very revealing. Hermione slipped into the dress, not bothering with a bra or knickers, and arranged it so that her breasts were barely covered, and tied it securely at her waist with a bow. The fabric clung to her like a second skin, showing off her body to a tee. A pair of high heels completed her outfit, and she was at last ready to go. Standing in front of the mirror, she gave her nipples a quick flick with her fingers and watched as they stood out through the thin material of the dress.

“Perfect,” she said, donning her robes. “Now the fun begins.” With that, she Apparated away.

A short time later, Hermione stood before Severus’ door, and taking a deep breath, knocked. When no answer came, she knocked again, this time louder.

“I’m busy. Go away,” came a voice from inside. Hermione pounded on the door.

Suddenly, the door opened. Severus was obviously quite angry. “I SAID GO AW…” His countenance softened when he saw who the offender was. “Ah, it’s you. Come to claim your reparations, have you?” Hermione nodded, and he ushered her in. “Took you long enough.”

Hermione smiled seductively. “Anticipation, my dear Severus, heightens the experience. Now, are you prepared to do my bidding to atone for your sin of curiosity?”

“Indeed. My crime was worth whatever punishment you see fit to mete out. Your confessions made for fascinating reading. They were… most enlightening,” Severus said silkily. “Your _obsession_ awaits you.”

“Excellent,” said Hermione as she slipped off her robes. Seeing the look on Severus’ face, she twirled. “I take it you approve?”

“A Gryffindor wearing a Slytherin colour? How could I not?” he replied, a smirk playing about his lips. “You look quite fetching, very… desirable.” Hermione couldn’t help but blush with pleasure at his words.

Severus was wearing a plain white shirt, with the neck open and the sleeves rolled to mid-forearm. Hermione had never seen him dressed so casually; she had seen him for years, always completely covered from the neck down and then recently, naked. She found seeing him like this, at ease, to be strangely _intimate_. She contemplated him for a while longer as he stood there, waiting for her to make the first move.

“Disrobe, please.”

Severus began to unbutton his shirt. “You’re a very polite mistress.”

Hermione chuckled and watched as Severus summarily shed his clothes, the sight of his half-hard cock making her tremble in anticipation. She _had_ to touch him, and reached out, running her hands over his torso. Unsatisfied, her mouth latched on to his nipple, worrying one then the other with her teeth.

Severus hissed. “Harder,” he asked, moaning when Hermione complied.

Stepping reluctantly back, she cried, “ _Accio chair_!” Hermione Summoned a high-backed chair from the table and settled herself in it. She beckoned him forward with her finger, and when he stood directly before her, she whispered a spell so that the chair height was just right and his cock was level with her mouth.

Hermione cupped his balls in her hands, as if weighing each one carefully, and then sucked them gently, causing Severus to gasp. Every moan, each quickening of breath that she elicited from him thrilled Hermione, spurring her on. She turned her attention to his now fully erect cock, the slit peeking out at her through the surrounding foreskin. Her tongue darted out and captured a drop of pre-come and then worked its way around the head. Stopping to stare up at Severus, she exposed the mushroom-shaped glans and licked the dark-coloured flesh teasingly. He responded by trying, unsuccessfully, to get his cock into her mouth.

“Impatient, are we?” she asked as she slowly worked his foreskin up and down. ‘Perhaps if you ask me… nicely.”

Severus bit his lip. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please suck my cock,” he replied, thrusting into her hand to emphasize his words. “Hermione.”

With that, her mouth and hands were all over him, taking him in deeper and deeper, teasing him with her tongue as she went.

“Fuck, you do that well,” panted Severus. Seeing that his words excited her, he continued, his hands in her hair. “What a talented little cocksucker you are, Granger. That’s it, more… take more. Can you take it all? Take my cock all the way down your throat.”

Hermione tried valiantly to do just that, but ended up gagging on the massive flesh. After taking a few seconds to recover, she tried again, much to Severus’ delight.

“Fuck, yes! Play with my balls. That’s it, just like that, my perfect little cocksucker,” growled Severus. “I’m so close, Granger. Is that what you want? To swallow my come?” Hermione hummed her response and it sent him toppling over the edge, making him clutch her head tightly as he came in great spurts down her throat.

Hermione swallowed it all, not allowing one precious drop to escape, suckling him until he was soft in her mouth. She then looked up at him, licking her lips in satisfaction.

Panting, he said, “I’m quite confused. I thought this evening was for your pleasure, and yet here you are, sucking me off.”

Hermione let one hand roam over her breast, teasing the nipple to hardness. “Oh, but that _was_ for my pleasure, dear Severus. I have wanted to savour you for some time now, but you always denied me that particular honour. I decided to take matters into my own hands… and mouth.”

Severus smirked. “How fortunate for me. Was it worth… the wait?” he asked in a silky voice.

“Most definitely.”

“So then you didn’t need my encouragement.”

Hermione stood, taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. Severus squeezed them roughly, letting his hands slide down her waist to cup her arse, then pulled her flush against himself.

Hermione moaned as he handled her. “On the contrary, I love your encouragement.” She then whispered, “I _am_ little your cocksucker, your whore, Severus.”

“I repeat, how very fortunate for me.”

Hermione pulled away from him, just as his hand was about to squeeze her crotch. “Come. I have other plans for you.”

Hermione led him to the sitting area, and bade him to stand still. She slowly pulled on the bow that held her dress closed, turning around so that her back was facing Severus. The garment slipped off her shoulders and she removed it, leaving her naked, save for her shoes. She waited for a moment, letting him get a good view of her bare backside, and then began to turn towards him little by little, until she faced him once again.

Severus stood there, his mouth slightly agape, staring at her freshly shorn fanny. Hermione thrilled; she had known he would. She then petted herself, letting her fingers part her lips. “Do you like my new look?” she asked coquettishly. Severus gulped and nodded.

With her hips swaying, she walked to the sofa and sat down. Leaning back, she spread her legs, revealing herself fully to Severus’ greedy eyes. Patting her vulva, she said, “Come here and put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Severus was on his knees before her in a flash. He laid his hand on her stomach, slowly moving it downward until he caressed her velvety mound, delighting in its softness. He slipped one finger inside her, drawing out moisture and spreading it over her lips until they glistened, diddling her clit as he went. He was mesmerized by the sight, until a begging voice stirred him to action.

“Put your mouth on me, Severus. Please!”

He brought his head closer to her, and blowing gently, made Hermione shiver, before capturing her swollen clit and lips in his mouth. She cried out over and over as he pleasured her, showing no mercy as she begged him to let her come. He kept her at the peak, just one suck, one lick away from a shattering orgasm, always waiting _just_ long enough between touches so that she didn’t fall over the edge. How he did that, she would never know, but she thanked Merlin for sending her such a talented lover.

Hermione needed release desperately, having denied herself all day in preparation for that moment when he would give her what she needed, what she craved. When Severus finally inserted two fingers inside her and began stroking her upper walls along with his skilled tongue movements, she at long last reached an explosive orgasm, screaming out Severus’ name as her body shook with wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure.

Severus’ agile tongue continued stroking, teasing her through the ecstasy, until she felt that coiling tension once more.

“Gods...” she moaned, shuddering under the sensual onslaught. “I can’t...”

The vibration of a low chuckle against her most intimate flesh made her gasp.

“I have found that most women can, my dear,” Severus purred in between tongue strokes. “Unless you say no, I can make you come, and come and come...”

She moaned, long and low, wriggling her hips as he continued his very effective attentions.

“No,” she finally choked out. “I had some other plans for you.”

With a sigh, Severus sat back onto his heels and looked up at her. “I am yours to command, my lady,” he rasped, lips glistening.

She swallowed hard. She was so wet and eager at the thought of what she had planned next, but she wasn’t sure what he would say.

“I want you in my arse,” she said boldly, consciously trying not to drop her eyes despite her acute embarrassment.

One sardonic eyebrow rose. “Arse fucking? My, you are adventurous, I had not contemplated...”

“Have you ever done that?” she interrupted.

He smiled. “Indeed, I have. Have you?”

She shook her head.

“Then we shall go slowly,” he said, leaning up so that his face was close to hers. “It takes patience and a lot of lubricant to make it enjoyable.”

She shifted. “I trust you to make it enjoyable, then,” she whispered.

Severus nodded. “I think this is better done in a bed, if that meets with your approval.”

She blushed. “Lead the way,” she said, gasping when, instead of just standing and walking there, he stood and lifted her in his sinewy arms.

Blinking, Hermione decided that she liked the feeling of being carried by Severus.

He laid her on his bed, reaching into a side table for a pot of something, which he handed her.

“That is my own personal lubricant. I brew it myself.”

She nodded, opening the jar and inhaling the fresh herbal scent. “What do I...?”

He took the jar from her. “With your permission?” he whispered against her lips.

She nodded, breath caught in her throat.

“This will be easier if you are on your stomach,” Severus said.

Hermione obligingly rolled over. “I want to see you when we...”

Severus cupped her backside with his hand and she trailed off. “That can be accomplished,” he said. “For preparation, however, it is better if we do it this way. Get up on your knees.”

Hermione did so, feeling particularly wanton as she imagined the picture she made, arse high in the air, legs parted.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, and before she could react, his greasy finger was circling her hole.

She tensed slightly, holding her breath as his finger slipped inside.

“Bear down,” he instructed, and she did so, allowing the digit to slide deeper.

“It feels odd at first,” he said, “but as I stretch you so that you can take me, it will get better.”

Hermione nodded, the tendrils of her hair escaping from the chignon she’d so carefully fashioned earlier. As her hair tumbled about her face, Severus introduced a second finger, burying his face in her fragrant tresses as he did so.

“I like your hair like this,” he murmured. “Wild and free, like the lioness you are.”

Hermione wriggled her arse a bit and he chuckled. “Such an eager slut,” he teased. “You are like this in everything, aren’t you?”

“Am I ready yet?” she gasped.

“Not quite,” he said. “One more finger, I think.”

This time the burn was stronger, and she let out a whimper at the thought of his cock there. She would be so full...

“Did I hurt you?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No, not at all, just... please do it!”

He spread his fingers and she pushed back onto them, rotating her arse as she did so.

As the fingers slid out of her and she heard the wet sounds of him slicking himself, she swallowed heavily. His fingers had felt good, but perhaps this would hurt...?

“Turn over,” he instructed.

She did so, spreading her legs to let him settle between. Her eyes widened as he lifted her legs onto his shoulders and scooted closer.

“Are you sure?” he asked, positioning himself.

She nodded and he pushed, the wide head of his cock breaching her arsehole.

Hermione closed her eyes as he thrust, arching up to meet him.

“Fuck... So tight,” he whispered. “Are you all right?”

She opened her eyes, staring up at him. “I’m fine,” she sighed. “It’s just... odd.”

He nodded. “It takes some getting used to,” he said, sliding out slowly. A hand insinuated itself between their glistening bodies. “This may help.”

He pushed back in, and as he did so his thumb slid insistently over her swollen clit, even as two fingers slipped into her cunt.

“Oh...” Hermione’s nerves were quickly on overload. “Please...”

“Please what?” Severus asked. “Fuck you harder? Faster? Deeper?”

“Yes,” she cried out, arching her back in an attempt to get closer to his cock and fingers that were providing such delightful torment.

“You are incredible,” Severus grunted as he fucked her hard. “I could do anything to you, couldn’t I? And you would just beg for more.”

“Yes,” she moaned, knowing that it was true. She would do anything with him, no act was off limits. He made her body sing.

Severus’ thrusts grew faster, shorter, and his thumb fairly flew over her clit. She could tell he was close, and so was she. Following her instincts, she clenched her arse muscles hard around his throbbing length.

Severus gurgled and came in spurts, filling her arse with his seed. His moans threw her over the edge and she, too, came, her cunt greedily clinging to the fingers that were buried inside her.

Hermione felt as if she were floating for a moment before crashing back to earth. She gasped, trying to catch her breath, biting back a mewl of disappointment when Severus pulled out of her.

“Am I too heavy?” Severus asked.

Before she could answer, he rolled them both so that she was now on top of him. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled their mingled scent.

“I trust that met with your satisfaction, Mistress,” Severus said, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke.

She smiled. “For now,” she said. “Although, I had some other plans for this evening.”

He chuckled. “I remain at your disposal,” he said, and Hermione imagined that she could hear a pleased note in his voice.

They rested for several moments until Hermione felt the urge to visit the washroom. Pushing up and off of him, she moved to stand.

“I would prefer that you not wash,” Severus said.

She paused. “I just have to use the facilities,” she said. “I had no intention of washing our scent away. I... like it.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. Blushing a bit at her daring, Hermione scurried to the washroom and away from Severus, thus missing his speculative look.

She splashed cool water on her face in an attempt to quell her burning cheeks. She had been doing so well, and then, she’d faltered at the last minute. A sophisticated man like Severus didn’t want some innocent clinging to him, he wanted a woman, and Hermione was determined to be that woman.

When she was calmer, she opened the door, and gasped.

Severus had been busy while she was gone. Floating candles were everywhere, and, on the bed, there was a tray on which sat two goblets, some fruit, bread and cheese.

“It appears that this will be a long night,” Severus said, looking up as she entered. “I thought some food might not be amiss. We will need to keep up our strength.”

She smiled. “That’s very thoughtful of you,” she said. She fought her blush as his eyes slid up and down her naked body on the long walk back to the bed.

Accepting the proffered wine, she sipped it, trying to appear as at ease as she could.

They chatted as they ate, and soon Hermione actually did feel relaxed. She had imagined that Severus was a great conversationalist, and this confirmed it.

After about ten minutes of a rousing discussion about house-elf rights, Severus said, “Is this really how you plan to get the rest of your reparations? You hope to argue me into submission?”

Hermione smiled. “No, I plan to fuck you into submission,” she declared, setting her goblet down with a click.

He raised another of those infuriating eyebrows. “I had not thought to instruct you in basic anatomy, but you do not have the equipment for that.”

Smirking, Hermione played her trump card. “Oh, but I do,” she replied softly. “ _Accio Hermione Granger’s robes!_ ”

Rummaging through her robes, she pulled out a shrunken package, which she enlarged.

As Severus levitated the food tray off the bed and onto a table across the room, Hermione opened the package and pulled out the contents.

“What...?”

“It’s called a strap on,” Hermione said, a devilish smile on her face. “And it will allow me to fuck you.”

Severus settled back onto the tousled pillows. “Just when I think I have you figured out, you do something else to surprise me,” he said.

“I shall take that as a compliment,” she said. “Now that you’ve shown me how it’s done, do turn over, Severus.”

He did so, presenting a firm arse for her perusal. Retrieving the pot of lubricant from the side table, Hermione spread some on her fingers and probed at his arse, gently sliding her finger against his puckered hole.

Severus appeared to be interested in the proceedings if his cock was any gauge. He was erect and leaking, and Hermione slipped her hands around one of his pendulous bollocks, caressing it for a moment before transferring attention back to that hole.

Her finger nudged it gently, finally slipping in, and she paused at his sharp inhalation of breath.

“All right?” she asked.

“It has been many years,” he said. “It should be fine as long as you take your time.”

Again following her instincts, Hermione leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his arsecheek. “I will,” she promised.

Another finger soon followed the first, and as she was probing and stretching, she slid over a bump inside him that made him groan and push back against her questing digits.

“I guess that means I found it,” she whispered.

Severus laughed shakily. “Did you read up on this before you came here this evening?” he asked, gasping as she continued to stimulate his prostate.

“Of course,” she said crisply, slipping a third finger in. “A little research never did anyone any harm.”

“Indeed. Well, if you keep doing that, I shall be coming before you have a chance to use your Muggle device,” he said, the little hitches in his breathing telling her how true his words were.

Hermione picked up the strap on.

“I want you to help me put this on,” she said, and Severus flipped over to do just that. Hermione moaned as he slid the dildo inside her and helped her attach the straps to keep it secure.

“This might be better if you lie on your back and I sit down on it,” he said.

She nodded. She had only just come to that conclusion herself.

Their fingers entwined as they both slathered what was probably excess lubricant onto the external dildo that would be going inside Severus.

Spreading her legs, Hermione helped Severus to position his hole over the dildo, her mouth dry at the enticing picture he made hovering over her.

“I think this is best accomplished with gravity,” he said.

She nodded and relaxed as he settled slowly onto the dildo. She looked down, marvelling at how hot it was to see his arse swallowing the cock-shaped dong.

When he was seated, she smiled and muttered the special charm she had developed.

Severus gasped as the dildo inside him changed, becoming almost lifelike, throbbing steadily.

“I love being a witch,” Hermione said, grasping his hips firmly. “Now, ride me.”

Arching her back, she began thrusting upwards, the slide of the almost lifelike prick in her cunt making her shudder.

Severus was hard, his cock leaking pre-come onto his stomach, and Hermione released his hip, grasping and pulling his cock in time with his rhythm as he rose and fell onto the charmed dildo.

Neither one lasted long, and as Hermione began coming, her muscles convulsing around the charmed prick inside her, Severus’ cock spurted his seed onto their joined bodies. He shuddered long and hard before coming to rest on top of her.

“Gods,” she whispered.

“Very... inventive,” Severus whispered, pulling away, the dildo sliding out of his loosened hole with a slippery sound.

With a muttered word, Hermione cancelled the charm on the strap on dildo and pulled it out with a sated sigh.

“Have I made up for my indiscretion?” Severus asked.

Hermione smiled and turned on her side to face him. “For the moment, yes,” she said teasingly.

He raised a brow. “You expect me to do something else that will require reparations?” he asked.

She stretched, noting how his eyes followed the movement of her body. “I certainly hope so,” she said throatily.

He laughed.

“Well, at least you are honest,” he praised, eyeing her assessingly. “What are your plans now?”

Hermione blinked. To tell the truth, she was comfortable where she was, and had hoped not to have to go anywhere.

“I...”

“You are welcome to stay,” Severus said. “It is late. I rise early, so I will be sure to get you up in time for your job.”

Relieved, Hermione leaned forward. “I should think it would be my job to _get you up_ ,” she said.

Severus smirked. “I remain your servant, for tonight at least,” he said.

As they went to sleep, Hermione couldn’t help the smile that graced her face.

The next morning was different. Hermione awoke to the feeling of fingers inside her and a skilled tongue sliding across her nipple and she moaned. Severus brought her to a quick orgasm, and, in an effort to reciprocate, she went down on him, humming her approval as he spurted down her willing throat.

She dressed, they shared a quick breakfast, and he even saw her to the door. As they stood there looking at each other, she decided to take the initiative, she stretched up and pressed firm lips to his.

Severus swiftly took control of the kiss, and soon they were trading tongues, arms wrapping around each other.

Breaking away, Severus cupped her cheek. “You should leave before I drag you back inside,” he said.

“I would let you if I didn’t have to go to work,” she replied, licking her lips.

He inclined his head. “And am I going to have to wait another three days to see you?”

She smiled. “That’s up to you,” she said. “It’s your turn to initiate, I think.”

He smirked. “Then, see you this evening, Hermione.”

Heart soaring, Hermione walked away. Neither she nor Severus saw Harry watching them, shocked silent.

~


End file.
